


A Real Christmas At Last?

by lolitasollux



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitasollux/pseuds/lolitasollux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck Christmas AU where Eridan has never really had a good Christmas, nor has he celebrated for some time and he meets Sollux, who's family goes all out on the Christmas thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Christmas At Last?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first work I am posting here. It has been done for a while, but I wanted to post it a bit closer to Christmas.

Christmas wasn’t really something Eridan had even thought about celebrating before Sollux mentioned it. Eridan could remember celebrating with his father and older brother, Cronus, when he was little, but the Ampora’s hadn’t done so in years. They had never really gone all-out with it, but he had decent memories of hanging stockings over their fireplace, which emitted just the right amount of heat against the cold of the winter season.

Eridan had never really spent Christmas with anyone other than his family, but since his family hadn’t done anything for the holiday in years, he figured they wouldn’t mind if he spent the day at the Captor’s household. Sollux had originally offered to let Eridan spend the day with his family when he learned that his friend hadn’t done anything for the holiday in years. The Captor’s really did always make the most of their Christmas. They played Christmas music all through their house from the day after Thanksgiving to the end of Christmas day. They decorated the tree together each year and made cookies for their neighbors. And most unlike the Ampora’s, they never missed a single year.

Eridan had actually met Sollux earlier that Christmas season. Eridan had been walking around the neighborhood in which he had lived all his life. He had walked a bit further than he ever had before and came across a highly decorated house. He stood in front of the house and stared. He stared at the wreath. He stared at all the lights. He stared at everything he had never been able to experience with his family. He must have stood there too long, because a boy, shorter than him but about his age, walked out of the house and asked him if everything was okay. Despite himself, a tear rolled down Eridan’s cheek. That was the beginning of what became a beautiful friendship. Sollux invited Eridan inside and fixed them hot chocolate. Eridan told the other boy everything he had never told his family, everything he was too scared to complain about. The two talked for hours.

Right when Eridan was going to leave, his new friend asked him to spend Christmas with the Captor’s that year. Eridan, of course, accepted. He felt safe around the new boy and within the few hours he spent at his house just talking, he felt more at home than ever. I mean that’s what a lot of people say Christmas is about, right? Being at home? Sharing your Christmas spirit with people you feel at home with? It’s not that Eridan didn’t feel at home with his family, they just had no Christmas spirit. He felt like Sollux could show him things about Christmas his family couldn’t.

Within a week, the two boys had spent plenty of time with each other and become very close friends. Sollux had made Eridan sit through plenty of Christmas movies and Eridan repaid the favor with more mixtapes than Sollux had ever seen in his life. Things like this confused Sollux about Eridan. Sollux hadn’t even had anything to play them on, until Eridan donated his old player to him.

In the time Christmas was approaching, the duo knew more about each other than they knew about themselves.  Sollux had become determined to give Eridan the best Christmas ever. He even went as far to get Eridan the early present of a cheesy sweater to wear on Christmas. The sweater was, despite being a Christmas sweater, blue and purple, just like the scarf Sollux had notice Eridan wearing quite a bit. Eridan didn’t tell Sollux, but he had actually been wearing it quite a bit.

When Christmas rolled around, Eridan found himself in the Captor’s house once again. This time though, the entire family was seated around the fireplace passing around presents. They had eaten a large breakfast earlier that morning, which they worked hard together to prepare. It had only been about two or three hours with the Captor’s so far, that day and it felt more like Christmas than any Christmas had ever felt with his own family.

The day went by in a blur. They had a huge dinner and even sang some Christmas carols together. When it was time for Eridan to go, Sollux walked him to the front door and handed him another present. When Eridan unwrapped it, he found it was a small wooden box. He went to open the box when Sollux told him to not open it until he got home. Unsure, Eridan nodded and ran home once Sollux closed the door. When he got home, he didn’t even bother to take off his scarf or shoes, he just went straight to his room. Once he closed his door, Eridan opened the box. Inside he found a small note. Written on it was “Spend every Christmas with me, Please.”

Eridan, not even bothering to put the box down, ran right back to Sollux’s house. When he got to the other’s house, he practically bounced up the stairs. Before he could even knock, Sollux stepped out onto the front porch. Unsure what to do in that moment, Eridan hugged Sollux. Before he could do anything else, Eridan felt another pair of lips on his. In that moment Eridan realized what he really wanted. Maybe he also wanted a nice Christmas, but what he really wanted was to spend them with Sollux. And not just the Christmases. He wanted to spend everyday with Sollux, perhaps not as just friends. And that is exactly what he got.

A few years later, on Christmas day, Eridan and Sollux were sitting on their living room floor.

“Oh, I have one more present for you,” Sollux said to Eridan, handing him one more box. Eridan smiled before looking down at the present to unwrap it. When it was unwrapped it was yet another wooden box, similar to the first Christmas present Sollux had gotten Eridan.

Without looking up Eridan sighed and asked, “Do I have to be alone to open this one too or are we past that by now?”

“We are past that. No, go ahead and open it,” Sollux replied.

When Eridan opened the box there was yet another note inside. He unfolded the note and it read “Marry me.” Eridan looked up to see Sollux on one knee with a ring in his hand. Eridan whispered a ‘yes’ before hugging Sollux tightly and kissing him slowly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my perfect friend, Genna, for letting my bounce all me AU ideas off her. Like this one grew a lot and became a fic because she was there to listen to me ramble on and on about it.  
> also if you are interested my tumblr is eriidan-ampora.tumblr.com


End file.
